Energy Manipulation
This Article was writtin by UMADBRO from mytk ALL OF THE CREDITS BELONGS TO UMADBRO FROM MYTK Chapter1: Prerequisites for your Ability Mastery Part 1: Building block of Energy Manipulation (Prerequisite for EM) (As a header note: EM takes more then a day or even a week to learn. It took me Baal Domiel, at least 3 years to get really good at it all. So keep that in mind, the longer you practice the better you will be.) As we all know energy is everywhere. Energy is the ground, water, fire, air, and it makes us. Energy is also needed in order for one to pull of his or her ability. But before we can tap into that energy there are three things that need to be obtained first. In order to become successful at energy manipulation there are several important skills that should be developed. These are as follows: (These three skills need to be maxed in order for you to successfully master energy manipulation.) Patience Visualization Sensory Attunement Patience Often described as the highest virtue, patience is a useful skill, not only for occult practice, but also for life in general. In today’s fast-paced life, it is a skill often overlooked by modern society. Because of this, many people find it hard to slow down, take a few deep breaths and appreciate the moment. Lack of patience has also leaded to the majority of the world’s population, for the most part, continually 'living in the future', rather than the present. There are several simple and efficient techniques that can be used to increase your patience threshold. Visualization Visualization is an essential skill needed for energy manipulation. Visualization allows us to ‘command’ the energy we wish to use, with far greater ease than using will power alone. By using visualization, we enable ourselves to bypass the conscious effort of manipulating energy, and it is subsequently taken over by our sub-conscious. This allows the conscious direction of energy, whilst the sub-conscious handles the application of energy. At the least, basic visualization skills are needed for any type of effective energy manipulation. Visualization, as a topic, is scarcely covered in most documents in which it is referred to. I hope to amend this, in some small part by giving a (albeit brief) guide to visualization. Sensory Attunement Not altogether different from visualization, sensory attunement also focuses on enhancing your ability to perceive your environment. Sensory Attunement of the nature that we will be using however, involves energy. This means that you will be training up the same sense that is triggered when you feel someone watching you. By harnessing this sense, it will be far easier to manipulate energy, and also detect energy. Detecting energy or different types of energy is a very important skill, and this will be looked at later in greater detail. Note from teacher: You will find that a great deal of sensory attunement will be obtained by practicing your patience and visualization skills. There are no easy practice techniques for this, save letting you feel the energy. Most of this skill will be developed whilst practicing patience. You may feel the energy as a buzzing sensation, or vibrations. After a period of time, it is also common to feel the energy for an entire room, not just your immediate personal space. The only good practice for this particular skill is to sit there, and feel with your senses. Part 2: Basic Energy Manipulation (Level 1 EM) (Must Learn!) Preparing To start these lessons, it is necessary that you relax, center and become ready to accept what may be an unfamiliar experience. Take a few deep breathes, meditate, or do what you do, in order to calm yourself. When you feel you are ready, proceed to the first lesson. Lesson 1 - Becoming aware of the energy (Level 1 Energy Sensing) Start by holding out your hand (no, it doesn’t matter which one). Take a few deep breathes as you would in a meditation. Later in this lesson you will be asked to close your eyes. When you do this, see the energy (color is not important at this stage since we're only being aware of it) flowing into your finger tips, through your hand. Close your eyes. If you are doing this correctly, you should feel a slight tingling sensation or warmth (unless you are like my friends, who go nuts and are perhaps just a little too receptive). Once you have successfully completed this to your satisfaction (after all, that’s what it’s all about), proceed to Lesson 2. Lesson 2 - Taking/extracting energy from objects and the real world. (Level 1 Energy Absorption- EA) Taking energy is the first important thing in energy manipulation you will learn. This is mainly used for charging yourself, and storing energy at this stage. It is also used as a focal point, but this will be learnt about in the next lesson. Hover your hand about 1cm - 3cm over an object, preferably an elemental, or something associated with elementals (like wood for example). This is not a necessity but it will make things easier for the first timers. Candles are also good for this (fire). Now, visualize the energy flowing into your hand from the object, like a stream, or a mini-tornado. Feel the wood giving up the energy, feel yourself accepting it. Assuming you are doing this correctly, you will be experiencing a kind of 'charging' sensation. Now move to Lesson 3. Lesson 3 - Releasing & directing energy (Level 1 Energy Redirection- ER aka Release) Now that you can extract energy from objects, it is even more important to know how to release it. A good reason for this is that if you take too much you will; a. Become overcharged and become hyper. (Also causes mosquitoes to bug you.) b. Once the energy gets used up you may crash and fall asleep. c. Mess up your natural energy balance. D. Attract unwanted spirits in Verse. For this reason, it could be considered a precautionary lesson as much as a technique. In this exercise, you will be doing exactly the same, except this time, you're going to be giving out the energy rather than extracting it. Let the energy flow from your body like a stream, feel it leave. You should feel a slight change, similar to being centered or after a period of meditation. You may also experience a loss of the tingling and warmth you felt earlier, and will probably generally feel like you have 'discharged' the energy as a wave of energy leaves your body. As before, work on this until you feel satisfied with the results. There are different ways the energy release can disperse from your body. Those will be discussed in Level 2 Energy Redirection. Keynote 1 - At this stage, you should feel confident with your abilities. Before proceeding to lesson 4, practice storing and releasing energy. Lesson 4 – Basic Energy Balls aka Chi Balls aka PSI Balls (Level 1 PSI Balls) Energy Balls, also known as PSI Balls or Chi Balls, are the key to useful energy manipulation. Using energy balls, energy can be transported in condensed quantities, even over distances, used to promote a 'surge', or even just for fun to play with. Hold your hands about 10cm apart, as if you were holding the shape of an expanded tennis ball, or a melon. Now use the above mentioned techniques to project energy into a type of swirling mass in between your hands. Allow this to grow, as you inject more energy into the ball. Keynote 2 - If you are visualizing with your eyes open, you may not yet be able to see a pure energy ball, keep at it. In my experience it tends to resemble what happens when you stare at a bright light for too long. You may notice various things about energy balls, such as viscosity, magnetic forces, and various other interesting things such as sensation changes. If you do, congratulations, you've created your first energy ball. Keynote 3 - This is a major advancement in energy manipulation technique, and most of you will have to practice this one. Don't expect it to be as easy as the previous lessons. Prologue - Fun things to do with your energy ball Throw it at a friend. Throw it at a pet or neighbor. Play with its elasticity. Put it on someone else's food. Project it into a room Chapter 3 – Energy Manipulation Level 2 Abilities Like the previous lessons, you will be undergoing several new experiences. For everything to go smoothly, it is recommended that you prepare yourself as before. Lesson 2 - Energy Uses: Protection // Defense In the past, energy has been used for protection. This ranges from complex ceremonial rituals, to common household superstitions. In this lesson, you will learn a variety of ways to use the world's energy to protect yourself from negative energy (or positive if you are that way inclined). The Egg Technique (Level 1 Egg Shell) The egg technique primarily comprises of creating an 'energy egg/shell' around your body (or an object). This shell will be used to deflect or absorb negative energy, thus preventing it from affecting you (think, Ozone layer around the earth). Creating the Egg (a rough guide) Arrange yourself in a position in which you feel comfortable, be it lying down, sitting up, in one of many meditational configurations. At this point, you should do all the things necessary to prepare yourself for energy work. Then continue. At this point, here you have a few choices. The Energy Ball Method Using the energy ball creation method mentioned in the previous essay, create a focal point for energy. The Chakra Method (Level 1 Energy Chakra Focus) Create a focal point at one of your many chakras The Whole Body Energy Accumulator Use your whole body as a focal point for energy. Once you have found a method that suits you, allow the focal point to become saturated with energy (remember colors!). Visualize the energy growing, as more and more energy swirls to the focal point, before allowing the Energy to diffuse (at a rate that suits you) into a shell shape around you or your object. Now visualize this becoming hard, and imbue into it (generally by projecting thoughts unless you are doing a ritual of some kind) your extra wishes. With each additional feature, you may find that you require more energy. Reflection shell: Visualize the shell becoming Shiny and reflective (Level 1 Reflection Shell) The purpose of the reflection shell is to 'reflect back' negative energy. This will literally bounce energy back. Useful when you wish to 'send energy back to its origin', whoever, or whatever that may be. Refraction shell: Visualize the shell becoming murky/shiny and refractive/blurred (Level 2 Reflection Shell) A refraction shell is most commonly used when you do not wish to send energy back to its origin. This has obvious advantages. The Layer effect (Level 1 Layer Effect) This technique involves creating multiple shells, each inside the other (much like the earth’s structure). Each shell may have a different purpose, or function. Unfortunately, due to the continuous impact on the energy around you, this may result in Energetic Burnout. The Absorbing Shell (Level 2 Absorption) The absorbing shell takes energy, and uses it for the desired purpose. For example, an absorbing shell may take energy, and use it to empower yourself, or perhaps even a servitor (if you don't know what this is, look it up somewhere). Your Egg Shell should now be hard, and ready for use. Notes - I have had much success with this technique, often using reds and blues. The Hovering Energy Balls Technique (Level 2 PSI Balls) The purpose of this exercise is to create a number of standard energy balls, designated for protection, and allowing them to hover/orbit yourself, or object. This is a quick and effective for of protection, ideal for people who are 'on the go/fly' or lacking in time. As above, it may be necessary to put yourself into a comfortable position, although due to time, or place restrictions, this may not be possible. We will assume it is not for this exercise. Using the standard energy ball creation methods (SECM), create a pool-ball -tennis ball sized energy ball. This should have protective properties, remember colors and other instructions (contrary to popular belief, energy can be basic primitive instructions to follow). Now create a number of other balls, 6-10 is usually sufficient for most everyday uses. As each ball is made, fire it off into an orbit around your body or the object you wish to protect (obviously for small object, smaller energy balls would be more appropriate). You should now have several energy balls orbiting at a high velocity. This technique is especially useful when you wish to combine colors. Note - This technique has been known to make people (my 'beta-testers' if you will) dizzy and nauseas when used for a prolonged duration. Keynote 2 - These two methods of protection may be used in conjunction with each other. Experiment! Energy Ball This article was written by Pieman300 Step One: First thing to do is to attempt to clear your mind as thoroughly as possible. It'd be difficult to focus on creating your energy ball without a clear, and focused mind. There are various ways to clear one's mind. The most common way in the Metaphysical world is Meditation. Meditation consists of relaxing the body, and focusing one's mind. We are going to do a simple 5 minute meditation exercise. Remember this, it can take longer than 5 minutes. You can move on whenever you accomplish clearing your mind. So to perform the meditation, You want to relax your body. Get comfortable and relax. Loosen your muscles and take deep breaths. This next part varies for different people. Next in order to clear your mind, I want you to focus on one thing. Some people say their ABC's backwards. Others count down from a predetermined number. Whatever YOU are comfortable with will suffice. Heres a recap: Clear your mind, relax your muscles, and focus on one thing. Step Two: Getting Acquainted with Energy. Well as we know, Energy is practically every where. We can manipulate this energy for our own purposes. There are many opinions on what energy is. All that is known for certain is that it is there, it can be manipulated, and it can affect things on this plane of existance. How do we get acquainted with energy? Trying to recognize it around you is a good way. Remember, keep your mind clear, and your body relaxed. Now I want you to try and focus on feeling energy flowing in your environment. This way you can get familiar with energy, how it flows around you and within you. It's good to document what you "sense". Something I learned in school is that people that can relate something new to a concept they know helps them a lot. Because when you do that, you gain an understanding of energy. No matter how basic the level. You can't manipulate what you don't understand. Not successfully, at least. Recap: Focus and Extend your awareness. Try to recognize Energy flowing all around you. Step Three: Influencing/Directing Energy This is where we get "Hands On". During this step you are going to try (and hopefully succeed) in manipulating energy. It may be for the first time, it may not be. So I want you to follow step one and step two. When performed try to retract your awareness to your body. Next, try and sense your energy flow. Whilst sensing your energy flow, focus on one particular spot. Let's say your dominant hand. So you'd basically Will your energy to move. Kind of like sending a command. You want it to move there. Now your brain sends the command to actually make it happen. Step Five: Constructing the Energy Ball (FINALLY!!!!!!!) Well Congratulations for getting this far. I thank you for baring with me. This is the one of the final steps. To construct the energy ball. Assuming you have become consistent and adequate with the previous steps. You move your energy to your hands. (If you want to make the ball in between your hands). Move the energy in to your point of construction. Then here comes the part that trips most people up. I want your to have your energy from your point of construction condense into a ball. There are many ways people like to do this. Most people use visualization. However you need to know that there is more to it than just picture it in your mind. You have to actually send out the command to make it happen. When you move the energy to your point of construction. Basically gather it around the point. Let it rotate, flow, and do whatever it is you need to do to let your energy form into that ball. When you have your ball, you have officially made one. Congratulations. Step Six: Preserving your energy ball, and putting it to use. (Optional) Well you've officially made your Energy Ball. Congrats. However there is more to it than just making it. Energy Balls have uses. They are the most basic form of what is known as Constructs. Constructs are things that are made to perform a certain function. That function can be anything from existing to projecting a thought. It can be to heal, harm, destroy, etc. The way people preserve their Energy Ball is known as Shelling. Shelling is when you make another construct. A hollow energy ball. Its command is to keep all the energy inside of it. In its programming, it is instructed to not allow any energy to escape the vicinity. Among other things. SO, to do this you send a little more energy to your point of instruction. Program this energy to preserve your energy ball, and not to let it dissipate. To make sure it lasts you can also instruct it to preserve itself at all costs. I hope you enjoy this technique process, and gain knowledge and ability from it. How to get rid of built up energy His advice was to go home and meditate, to try and release some of that energy, because it wasn't good to hold so much energy in myself when I've been stressing out lately and because of my emotions. When I got back to my apartment, I went and sat on the balcony and thought about what he said. So I sat in the chair, back straight, hands placed on my legs and I closed my eyes. I began to concentrate on all the energy built up in me, imaging it surfacing and expelling out from my body.